<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Among Whisperings and Champagne by Almonde</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421639">Among Whisperings and Champagne</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almonde/pseuds/Almonde'>Almonde</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tenet (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:28:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almonde/pseuds/Almonde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stars, dresses, a winter ball.</p><p>"But how do I know if he likes me too?"</p><p>To love or not to love, that is the question.</p><p>(ENG translation)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil &amp; The Protagonist (Tenet), Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Among Whisperings and Champagne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421504">Among Whisperings and Champagne</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almonde/pseuds/Almonde">Almonde</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was early February on the school campus, and the recent snow had not yet melted, covering the roadside lawns in a blanket of white, and the sky, which had been darkening before four o'clock, was fast becoming pitch black, with a few twinkling stars visible if one looked closely. But no matter how dark it was outside and how cold the night breeze blew through the windows, the noise in the college dormitory building never ceased, and through the warm yellow light one could see girls chattering and picking out dresses and putting on make-up in front of mirrors, while on the other side boys were busy adjusting the buttons and bow ties of their suits, occasionally joking with their friends and sending a few text messages to their beloved dance partners.</p><p>Having survived countless mock exams and papers, the still-energetic group of college students were about to receive their prize, a big winter dance, and everyone on the campus had received an invitation.</p><p>"Neil, who's your date for the dance?"</p><p>The blonde boy whose name was called looked up, still holding the untied bow tie in his hand. "Well, save that for a surprise," he said to his curious roommate, smiling softly and turning around again, his tailored suit pressing out a few barely noticeable creases as he moved.</p><p>"Oh - I wonder which lucky girl has received an invitation from our popular young prince?" The roommates coaxed, and when Neil didn't say anything else they had to go their separate ways, the bed was littered with a pile of clothes and hairspray, the room was a total mess, and they had less than an hour left before the start of the ball.</p><p>Neil, meanwhile, had his head down, a few disobedient strands of hair hanging over his forehead, blocking his eyes. Perhaps to the surprise of everyone else, he hadn't asked any of the girls to be his date, and probably everyone who had heard about it would have looked at him in disbelief, he thought, but he really wasn't interested in the girls who followed him around every day, let alone asking one of them to dance at the school-wide winter ball.</p><p>And the person he really wanted to invite had only met him once or twice in the corridor, much less said yes to him under such abrupt circumstances.</p><p>As he thought back to their first meeting, which was not exactly a romantic encounter a few months ago, Neil straightened his collar and bow tie as he allowed himself to sink back into the memory. It was a cool September evening, and he had just left class with a stack of physics notes and a computer, flanked by his friends as he walked towards his dorm, pretending he hadn't seen the pile of girls who were about to rush up behind his locker and turn his head to his friend to wail about the extra-long paper his professor had assigned. "And what are you afraid of," the boy said, patting Neil on the shoulder, "you're the physics genius of the entire school, and if you ask me, you should be worried about your overzealous group of fan girls going to block your dorm door."</p><p>"After all, it's not often you get a physics mastermind with brilliant blonde hair and seductive blue eyes and long thin legs at the same time," added his best friend on the other side, "if I were a girl I'd fall head over heels for you too."</p><p>With a sigh, Neil nodded casually and continued down the stairs with his book in his arms, passing the packed stadium in the warm glow of the setting sun. "What's with all the people?" He stopped curiously and followed the gaze of a bystander, and then - among the group of boys running around the pitch - the young man who easily shrugged off the opposing defence, as agile and focused as a cheetah on a hunt in the meadow, caught his attention. The figures gathered not far away cheered as the team scored, their waving hands and the dappled afterglow falling through the leaves a blur of light before their eyes, and Neil froze for a moment, pointed at the other man, then asked his friend beside him, "Who is he?"</p><p>"Hmm?" They looked in that direction together, "Oh, he's the new transfer student, I heard he got a sports scholarship and became captain of the rugby team straight away."</p><p>"Eh you're not worried he's going to steal your admirers away are you? Don't worry about it, you two are in completely different fields and there are two different groups of people who like you."</p><p>Shaking his head, Neil pulled his friend out of the room, "No," he replied, before pursing his lips and running back to his dorm, leaving the thick stack of books and notebooks on his desk and collapsing straight onto his bed. No, why would he be worried about the other guy stealing his so-called "fan"? His mind was still filled with the image of him running, smiling with his teammates as they celebrated their victory, the way the sun shone on him and made him look like a god. The loud music from next door, the streetlights coming on, the laughter of students chasing each other around the campus at the end of the day, and Neil, sitting alone on the edge of his bed, staring out of the window at the still-crowded field, slowly reached out and placed his palm on the cold glass.</p><p>Whether he admitted it or not, he was in love with the new transfer student.</p><p>Standing up and smoothing out the slightest creases in his black flannel suit and cleanly pressed white shirt with a soft silk bow tie, Neil looked at himself in the mirror and thought better of it, but put some hairspray on the top of his head in an attempt to make his blonde hair, which had always been a mess, look presentable. It was like some adolescent girl in love, he mocked, but at the same time he realised that he was no different from them - but of course, it was all just a one-arrow crush.</p><p>It wasn't so much the superfluous question of whether homosexuality would be accepted on campus that he feared; what he really worried was that he would be so uninterested that they wouldn't be able to be friends. Think about it, how could the rugby captain and the physics student be, as his best friend put it, "two people in completely different fields"? Even if he could make friends tonight, Neil thought, it would be worth all the preparation he had done.</p><p>The clock swung, and as the night wore on, the ball began to draw to a close.</p><p>The Edwardian décor was a dazzling display of history and opulence under a dazzling array of crystal lights, and the dark blue curtains and carpets were a deep sea of colours that drew the dressed-up students and teachers into a seemingly never-ending dinner party. Young girls in evening gowns gathered in clusters, carefully tasting their foie gras baguettes while looking for their dance partners in the crowd that continued to pour into the dining room. The boys, who had left their usual scruffy appearance behind, were nudged by their friends to the side to reach out to the girl of their choice after fixing their cuffs.</p><p>Neil stood in a corner by the window with a half-full glass of champagne in his hand, surveying the students who were chatting and holding hands with the intention of going dancing, nodding slightly in greeting when he recognised a few of his classmates. His physics professor approached him with a glass of wine in his hand and after a few pleasantries patted the young blond on the shoulder, "Enjoy yourself, it's not often you get a night like this," the older, grey haired lady looked around and smiled at him, "and I look forward to your new paper, see you in the next lecture. "</p><p>Several other girls came to greet him later, their excitement evident in the anticipation of dancing with the handsome physics student they had in mind, but Neil just shook his head gently and apologetically declined their requests. After seeing the group of girls off, he glanced towards the entrance again, dropping his head a little in frustration when he failed to see the familiar figure. Would he come? he asked himself, picking up his glass and taking a sip of champagne, letting the small amount of alcohol temporarily numb his confused emotions.</p><p>People around him were hitting on the dance floor and Neil eventually resisted the overtures of a few girls, reluctantly taking their hands and walking them to the centre of the dance floor for a few dances to the melodic sounds of high heels on the smooth floor. They whirled, forward and back, the girl in front of them tilting her head up to look at him, but Neil dropped his eyes just a little distractedly to the doorway, expecting his favourite young man to be there the next time he turned around.</p><p>Luckily for him, the goddess of luck finally granted his wish and after a song, the young man in the black suit finally walked through the doorway into the ballroom, but before Neil could react, a large crowd had already gathered around him, cheerleader girls, fellow dorm mates and more than a few fans who were curious as to how this mysterious transfer student had become the captain of the rugby team in such a short time.</p><p>"Excuse me."</p><p>Neil turned and ran for the door, only to stop by a marble column not far from the youth.</p><p>Surrounded by the crowd he was so dazzling, like a star player on TV standing under the flashing lights and cameras, ever confident and cheerful, laughing and chatting in the company of his many friends, as if his single smile could infect everyone around him with joy. Maybe they weren't meant to be in the same league, Neil silently took a step back, how could those boring physical arguments compare to the youthful energy on the pitch?</p><p>But just as he saw one girl come up and kiss the other on the side of the face, Neil had to admit to being a little jealous. It wasn't a matter of enthusiasm or number of suitors, after all, as popular seniors and sports stars the two were never short of admiring boys and girls, in other words Neil was just jealous that the girl was able to express her affection so openly, unlike him, hiding in the shadows and feeling unworthy of the man who shone so brightly.</p><p>The deep purple heavy tulips bloomed slowly in the water, their cascading dark petals like an abyss leading one into an unknown mystery. Once again declining countless invitations, Neil drained his goblet of champagne and placed the glass on the table, before moving towards the young man who was now surrounded by only three or two friends.</p><p>"But how do I know if he likes me too?"</p><p>Neil froze.</p><p>"You see he is surrounded by so many people and loved, not only for his looks but for the knowledge and wisdom he possesses," the youth a few steps away said to a member of the team, the dark corner preventing Neil from seeing his expression and only hearing the constant pacing, “And look at myself, how can I compete with someone as good as him when I'm just a gym kid who can't do anything but play sports?”</p><p>"He probably thinks I'm just a stupid, arrogant rugby captain."</p><p>It wasn't like that.</p><p>Standing in the shadows, Neil shouted wordlessly. Maybe the person the young man was talking about wasn't him, but he himself would never think the youth was like that. He radiated like a star in the field he knew, his sensitive figure leading his teammates to victory time and time again in matches; but beyond that, he was so kind and gentle on the campus on a regular basis, would hold the door frame up when he pushed it open and wait for the person behind him to catch it, would help the professors of various subjects with their overweight materials and books, and would say to everyone earnestly "Thank you." ...... In Neil's eyes, the youth was already the standout.</p><p>The rest of his close friends gradually dispersed, leaving the youth alone leaning against the window, the blue curtain blocking out the night scene outside, with only the occasional streetlight light peeking through the cracks. "Neil ......" he whispered the name, unaware that the blond boy a few metres away was hearing everything he was saying.</p><p>The dance was winding down, the upbeat tune changing to a quiet serenade, the waltzing slowing down, the men and women on the dance floor holding each other's palms and swaying in the soft light. Goblets were emptied and refilled, loud cheers diminished to whispered whispers, burning candles dwindled, wax oil dripping onto metal trays like angel's tears, left along the edges and then solidified.</p><p>Neil knew that there was little time left for the evening, that this was his only chance to be alone with the young man of his choice without being surrounded by a crowd. Walk towards him, say the truth that was weighing on his heart, a voice in his head kept reminding him, trying to banish the glimmer of worry and cowardice.</p><p>"Hi."</p><p>He heard his own voice and watched as the youth turned to face him with a surprised look on his face.</p><p>Warm brown eyes met his grey-blue ones, like chocolate-sweet and slightly bitter eyes meeting in the small space. Words were reduced to scraps of paper in that moment, and the thoughts in his head felt like wool that couldn't find its way to his head, covered by the sudden rush of emotions that came to his heart. "Er, I think, no, I mean," he blinked hard, as if that would hide his nervousness, "do you want to go dancing together?"</p><p>Luckily it wasn't as he had feared, the young man smiled lightly and nodded, grabbing his hand, his fingertips tickling his skin like a million feathers, “Sure,” he replied.</p><p>Neil looked at the young man in the suit in front of him, the figure running amidst the cheers and the one in front of him gradually becoming one. He could no longer pretend to be calm as the accelerated heartbeat contrasted with the slow pace of their dance, his own face reflected in the young man's eyes as he tried to say something.</p><p>If he didn't say something, he wouldn't get the chance.</p><p>The music stopped and they each took a step back, looking at each other in this small patch of shadow, the dancing crowd behind them and the crystal lights turning into a blur of light, and for a moment they stood in a world that belonged only to them.</p><p>Neil could smell the fresh scent of the lawn after a rain, and his unspoken but reassuring scent. No one spoke, just quietly wrapped each other in a virtual embrace with their gaze. Thick, slender lashes fluttered slightly as they trailed down the tip of his nose, dropping his eyes to his full, inviting lips, wondering what emotions lay beneath that dark skin, and Neil wondered if it would be the same as he thought, or something else?</p><p>He was silent, allowing the sound of his heartbeat to echo in the quiet space. A slight flush climbed their cheeks, and with the night breeze blowing in through the curtains a small part of his sanity was retrieved, allowing the scattered words to be pieced back together, allowing the hesitant, unspoken statement to be mirrored in bold font in his mind. Should he say it? Would he accept it? Would the scenario that until now had existed only in his own fantasies and dreams come true? He was certain that he had heard the young man say his name and that it was definitely not a hallucination caused by alcohol. Hesitantly, he lowered his head and took a deep breath.</p><p>"I like you."</p><p>He wanted to close his eyes and pretend it had never happened. It would be strange, wouldn't it, that he was probably looking at himself right now with a puzzled expression, thinking that it was just a drunken physics student in front of him, confused and mistaking him for someone else. But the words that had been spoken could not be taken back, and it was too late to regret them, so he had to open his eyes and face the real answer.</p><p>But just as he was about to apologise and flee, a hand pulled him back. "Neil," the youth called out to him, taking a firm step closer to him at the slow opening of those blue eyes, "Wait, don't go." He took the blond boy's hand, letting their fingertips entwine once more, then he lifted his head as if testing each other, closing the distance between them until the tips of their noses were a centimetre short of touching.</p><p>"I like you too."</p><p>The next second, the youth stood on tiptoe and kissed Neil, who was still frozen in place.</p><p>It was like all good things were happening right now, alcohol and citrus and tiny bubbles from the champagne emanating from his mouth, exchanging scents of each other in the space. At first a cautious gesture, the touch between their lips feels like silk, sending electronic signals of excited joy leaping between countless neurons and exploding into glorious fireworks in the mind. Moving his fingertips up the nape of his neck, evoking a shiver and gasp of pleasure in his ear, taking this as a signal of acquiescence, Neil cupped the youth's face and deepened the kiss, feeling the other man's fingers thrust between the strands of his hair.</p><p>The tip of his tongue licked over the corners of his mouth, taking over every spot with notes of iris and bergamot, etching his own mark into the soul of his beloved. Like the last two missing pieces of a jigsaw puzzle, they fit together perfectly and just right, holding everything about them firmly together, allowing their scattered selves to find their long-sought lover.</p><p>The ball was over, but their suspicions and love for each other were confirmed that night, and their lives have been filled with the infinite tenderness and companionship of lovers ever since.</p><p>The next morning, the campus was filled with students carrying backpacks and crowds discussing yesterday's dinner, while in the corridors, swarmed by their respective suitors, Neil and the youth brushed past each other. The girls, who were busy pushing around just to get a glimpse of the two popular seniors, did not notice that the corners of their mouths quietly lifted in a nice curve as their eyes met in the air with an imperceptible look of love.</p><p>And Neil opened his mouth slightly to speak the silent words to the youth through the air, and was immediately rewarded with a wide smile from the other.</p><p>-- "I love you."</p><p>-- "I love you too."</p><p>--</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Valentine's Day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>